A. Field of the Invention
This application is related to wireless communications systems and more particularly to improved means for managing neighbor-channel interference in channelized cellular systems.
B. Background Art
In the art of wireless communications, considerations of spectral efficiency and maximization of available channels generally dictate the use of a cellular arrangement of such channels and the frequencies from which they are derived--i.e., a service area is partitioned into connected service domains known as cells. Within a particular cell, users communicate via radio links with a base station serving that cell, that base station being connected to base stations for other cells comprising a wireless communications network. That wireless communications network will, in turn, ordinarily be connected with one or more wired networks. To communicate using such a wireless network, each user is assigned one of a discrete set of channels.
A conventional regular hexagonal cell layout of a wireless cellular communications system is shown in schematic form in FIG. 1..sup.1/ As is known, depicting the geographical service area in terms of a hexagonal grid establishes a geometric pattern that permits frequencies to be assigned in a patterned disposition allowing the reuse of those frequencies in a controlled repeatable regular assignment model. The cell areas each have specific channel sets assigned to them..sup.2/ Each channel set comprises a plurality of individual transmit and receive radio channels for use within the cell area. In the model shown in FIG. 1, cells marked "A" are co-user cells and all use the same channel set. The same is true for co-user cells marked "B", "C" etc., each of which has its own assigned channel set. FNT .sup.1/ It should be understood that the hexagonal shape of the cells depicted in FIG. 1 represents a drawing convention. Such a hexagonal cell representation has been chosen because it approaches a circular shape that is the ideal power coverage area for a cell. However, use of such circular shapes would involve overlapped areas and make a drawing of the served area unclear. With the hexagonal shaped cell convention, on the other hand, the plurality of cells representing a service area can be depicted with no gap and no overlap between cells. FNT .sup.2/ Of course, as discussed more fully below, flexible channel assignment methodologies, which represent a relatively recent development in the wireless communications art, will generally involve non-fixed channel assignments within a cell.
Each cell is radiated by an antenna system associated with a base station, which base stations may be interconnected with each other and/or with other networks. An omni-directional radiation pattern is depicted by antenna 101 and a directional antenna pattern, representing sectorization of cells into smaller wedge type service areas, is represented by antenna 102.
It is well known that a central aspect of cellular communications systems is the concept of frequency reuse. With frequency reuse, users in different geographical locations (different cells) may simultaneously use the same frequency channel, as depicted by commonly named cells in FIG. 1 for regular channel assignment. While frequency reuse can substantially increase spectral efficiency of a system, serious interference can occur between cells involved in the common use of the same channel in the absence of proper system design.
Frequency reuse assignments are generally implemented through the adoption of simple rules for identifying co-user cells and for partitioning the RF spectrum into channel sets. Channel assignment approaches can be broadly classified into two categories: fixed and flexible [See, M. Benveniste, "Self Configurable Wireless Systems", forthcoming]. Fixed channel assignment fixes the relationship between cells and the channels serving them. Only the channels allocated to a cell can serve calls in that cell, and each channel can be used simultaneously by all the cells to which the channel is assigned. An example of fixed channel assignment is "regular" channel assignment, which is characterized by equally-sized, regularly-spaced cells. Regular channel assignment is optimal for a system with traffic distributed uniformly across cells.
When the traffic distribution is not uniform, an optimal fixed "non-regular" channel allocation can be found, which allocates channels to cells according to their traffic load. [A process for achieving such an optimal non-regular allocation is described in M. Benveniste, "Apparatus and Method for Non-Regular Channel Assignment in Wireless Communication Networks", U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,574.]
Flexible channel assignment methods exploit the capability of a system for remote, software-driven, retuning of the base station radios, which capability enables channel capacity to adapt to traffic variation. The class of flexible channel assignment methodologies includes adaptive and dynamic channel assignment methods, and a hybrid of the two, adaptive-dynamic channel assignment [See, M. Benveniste, "Self Configurable Wireless Systems", id].
It is also well known that the quality of communication in wireless systems depends substantially on the ratio of the received signal to interference (S/I). The primary interference of concern consists of two components: co-channel interference and neighbor-channel interference. Co-channel interference is the interference from communication sources tuned to the same frequency as the operating channel. Neighbor-channel interference comes from communication sources using channels near the operating channel in the frequency spectrum. When the interfering neighbor channel is adjacent to the operating channel in the spectrum, the term adjacent-channel interference is generally used. To achieve the desired voice or data transmission quality, the ratio of the received signal over the combined co-channel and neighbor-channel interference must be above a specified threshold.
The need to avoid using neighbor channels within a cell and in neighbor cells has been well-recognized. In conventional channel assignment in analog AMPS systems, where three-sector cells re-use the spectrum in clusters of 7 cells, the spacing of 21 channels (630 kHz) between channels serving the same cell--as illustrated generally by the sectorized pattern of FIG. 2--has been more than adequate to render negligible any interference from neighbor channels. For physically contiguous cells, it is sufficient to avoid the assignment of adjacent channel sets to sectors of the same cell, or to sectors in such contiguous cells which would be contiguous to the sector under consideration. As can be seen in FIG. 2, such a channel assignment exists for the three-sector re-use group of size 7.
As less conventional channel assignment approaches, like flexible or non-regular fixed channel assignment, are pursued, however, such near automatic satisfaction of channel spacing requirements no longer occurs. There the cellular system designer faces the question: what is the minimum spectrum separation required between channels used simultaneously in a cell, or in neighboring cells. The approaches which have been proposed for answering this question do not consider neighbor-channel interference adequately, if at all..sup.3/ In particular, prior treatment of neighbor-channel interference, and the derivation of channel spacing requirements, has not considered the overall impact on the S/I ratio [See: W. C. Y. Lee, Mobile Cellular Telecommunications Systems, McGraw-Hill, New York, 1989]. Such failure to consider the impact of neighbor-channel interference on the S/I ratio will result in a signal that is weaker than the interference. By balancing the relative strength of an interfering signal located near the receiver with the signal strength drop caused by channel separation, the resulting S/I ratio would be equal to 1 (0 dB) in the absence of co-channel interference. If some co-channel interference were present, the resulting S/I ratio would be less than 1 (negative, when expressed in dB). FNT .sup.3/ Examples of such prior approaches appear in the following references: N. Bambos and G. J. Pottie, "On power control in high capacity radio networks", Third WINLAB Workshop, pp. 239-247, 1992; R. Beck and H. Panzer, "Strategies for Handover and Dynamic Channel Allocation in Micro-Cellular Mobile Radio Systems", Proc. IEEE Vehicular Technol. Conference, May 1989; D. C. Cox and D. O. Reudink, "Dynamic Channel Assignment in Two-Dimensional Large-Scale Mobile Radio Systems", Bell System Technical Journal, Vol. 51, No. 7, pp.1611-1629, September 1972; S. M. Elnoubi, R. Singh, and S. C. Gupta, "A new frequency channel assignment algorithm in high communication systems", IEEE Trans. Veh. Technol., Vol. 31, No. 3, August 1982; G. J. Foschini and Z. Miljanic, "A simple distributed autonomous power control algorithm and its convergence", IEEE Trans. Veh. Technol., November 1993; H. Jiang and S. S. Rappaport, "CBWL: A new channel assignment and sharing method for cellular communication systems", IEEE Veh. Technol. Conference, May 1993; T. J. Kahwa and N. D. Georganas, "A hybrid channel assignment scheme in large-scale, cellular-structured mobile communication systems", IEEE Trans. Commun., Vol. 26, No. 4, April 1978; S. Nanda and D. J. Goodman, "Dynamic Resource Acquisition: Distributed Carrier Allocation for TDMA Cellular Systems", Third Generation Wireless Information Networks, S. Nanda and D. J. Goodman (eds), pp. 99-124, Kluwer Academic Publishers, Boston, 1992; R. J. Pennotti, Channel Assignment in Cellular Mobile Communication Systems, Ph.D. Dissertation, Polytechnic Institute of New York, 1976; J. Zander, "Transmitter power control for co-channel interference management in cellular systems", Fourth WINLAB Workshop, pp. 241-247, 1993.
Since the S/I requirement implies a restriction on total interference, and total interference is the sum of two terms (co-channel plus neighbor-channel interference), there is a trade-off between them. Neighbor-channel interference decreases when there is a larger frequency-spectrum separation between channels, thus leaving a greater margin for co-channel interference. A lesser re-use distance is thus allowed, and the system capacity is higher, at least in principle. A larger channel separation, however, makes fewer channels available in each cell, which would lead to a capacity decrease if everything else stayed the same. Thus an important objective of the system designer would be a determination of the optimal channel separation for which the S/I requirement is met, and spectrum utilization is maximum.